dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Ngai Ác Mộng
'Ngai Ác Mộng '''là vật thể chỉ có ở cuối Chế độ Phiêu Lưu. Là chiếc ngai đen với nhiều gai tua tủa, tóm giữ bất kỳ ai lỡ ngồi vào nó. Bẻ gẫy vũ khí khi người chơi tấn công nó và phản lại bằng một tia Sét yếu. Ban đầu nhân vật Maxwell ngồi trên ngai. Khi người chơi dùng Cột Bói mở khóa nó, Maxwell được giả thoát, căng người ra một lúc, biến thành một bộ xương rồi tan vào cát bụi. Lập tức hai bàn tay bóng tối to lớn vút lên từ mặt đất cuốn lấy người chơi xuống địa ngục. Ngai xuất hiện trở lại với người chơi bị bắt ngồi trên đó, và Máy Hát bên cạnh phát nhạc trong khi màn hình tối dần và câu chuyện tới đây là kết thúc. Câu nói của Maxwell Khi người chơi đến gần Maxwell, anh ta sẽ nói một tràng. Người chơi click vào nhân vật để đọc toàn bộ. Sau khi nói xong các câu dưới đây, Máy Hát tiếp tục phát nhạc, còn đâu Maxwell chỉ nói "...". # ''"Is this what you were expecting?" (Đây có phải cái bạn mong chờ?) # "Forgive me if I don't get up." (Thứ lỗi cho tôi nếu tôi không dậy được.) # "You've been an interesting plaything, but I've grown tired of this game." (Anh là một món đồ chơi thú vị, nhưng giờ tôi thấy chán rồi.) # "Or maybe They've grown tired of me." (Hoặc là chúng chán tôi.) # "Heh. Took them long enough." (Ừ. Mất đủ thời gian với chúng rồi.) # "They'll show you terrible, beautiful things." (Chúng sẽ mang tới cả cái đẹp lẫn cái xấu.) # "It's best not to fight it." (Tốt nhất đừng dại dây vào.) # "There wasn't much here when I showed up." (Chả có mấy thứ ở đây khi tôi mới tới.) # "Just dust. And the Void. And Them." (Toàn cát. Trống vắng. Và chúng.) # "I've learned so much since then. I've built so much." (Tôi đã học được nhiều điều. Dựng nên được nhiều thứ.) # "But even a King is bound to the board." (Nhưng kể cả có làm Chủ tới đâu.) # "You can't change the rules of the game." (Bạn cũng chẳng xoay chuyển được luật chơi.) # "I don't know what they want. They... they just watch." (Tôi cóc hiểu chúng muốn gì. Chúng....chúng chỉ xem thôi.) # "Unless you get too close... Then..." (Trừ khi tới gần quá... Rồi...) # "Well, there's a reason I stay so dapper." (Hic, đó là lý do tôi luôn giữa mình bảnh bao.) # "What year is it out there? Time moves differently here." (Một năm ngoài đó thế nào? Thời gian ở đây trội lạ quá.) # "Go on, stay a while. Keep us company." (Tiếp tục ở lại đây. Cùng tôi.) # "Or put the key in the box. It's your decision." (Hoặc mở khóa. Tùy anh.) # "Either way, you're just delaying the inevitable." (Làm gì khác thì anh củng chỉ là né tránh số phận.) # "Reality is like that, sometimes." (Đôi khi thực tế phũ phàng là vậy.) # "I think I've said enough." (Tôi nghĩ tôi nói tới đây thôi.) # Khi Máy Hát tắt, Maxwell sẽ nói... "Thank you, I've been listening to that song for an eternity." (Cảm ơn, Tôi đã nghe bản nhạc đó suốt từ ngàn xưa rồi.) # Khi Máy Hát bật trở lại, Maxwell nói... "I suppose I deserve that." (Tôi cho rằng tôi xứng đáng bị thế.) # Lúc người chơi kích hoạt Đồ Gỗ ẩn, Maxwell nói... "Anh không nghĩ tôi từng thử rồi à?" Bên lề * Trước đây có phiên bản cũ nhưng được thay thế bởi hình ảnh hiện tại. Chìa Khóa Bóng Tối từng dùng để mở khóa Maxwell, nhưng được thay bởi Cột Bói. * Có một Đồ Gỗ hoạt động tốt nằm ở đâu đó. Người chơi có thể thử sử dụng nó, nhưng nó chỉ đưa họ về lại ngai Maxwell. Maxwell có nói rằng anh ta từng thử như vậy trước đó. * Có thể có cùng lúc 2 phiên bản của cùng nhân vật. Một cái bị bắt vào ngai, cái kia là tùy chọn thay thế đổi chỗ ngồi vào ngai. Lỗi * Khi chơi nhân vật Woodie dùng Cây Rìu Lucy để tấn công Maxwell ngồi trên ngai, cái rìu sẽ bị phá hủy. Khi Woodie đổi chỗ với Maxwell, trước khi bị bắt vào ngai, ngai vàng quay ngược lại. Tương tự vậy với Willow khi người chơi dùng Console để hoàn thành game. en:Nightmare Throne Thể_loại:Chế Độ Phiêu Lưu